


The War of the Reindeer

by FandomCaptive



Series: SBI Christmas Advent Stories [12]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I honestly want a reindeer to hide in my sisters room now, MCYT Christmas Prompts, Reindeer pog?, Woo!, it's only 12:40 this time!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomCaptive/pseuds/FandomCaptive
Summary: Well, it all started when someone painted a mural on Tommy's bedroom ceiling
Relationships: They're brotherssss don't be grosssss
Series: SBI Christmas Advent Stories [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037334
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020





	The War of the Reindeer

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 of the MCYT Christmas Calendar!  
> Prompt was: Reindeer
> 
> No warnings here! Just the SBI brothers being wonderful idiots :)
> 
> I have no idea if this is good or not because I generally don't like what I write, so I'm sorry if this sucks!
> 
> I do hope you enjoy though :)

“What the heck, Technoblade? It’s like the freaking Sistine Chapel or some crap in here!” Tommy shouted, his voice echoing throughout the house. The youngest had just recently come home from a day with Tubbo, and was shocked with what he saw when he threw himself down on his bed. 

“I don’t know what you’re on about!” Techno shouted back, slightly exasperated as he listened to the footsteps come closer, signaling the fact that Tommy was about to show up.

Tommy appeared in Techno’s door frame, a face full of dismay.

“I don’t believe you, because I’m pretty darn sure you know exactly what I’m talking about.” 

Techno, who truly had no idea, was surprised to say the least. He quietly stood from his chair and nodded at Tommy.

“I swear I have no idea, but you should at least show me what’s wrong before you come screaming down the hall.”

Tommy turned on his heel and walked to his room, not waiting to see if Techno was following. Once they reached the blond boy’s room, he gestured wildly to his ceiling. 

Techno looked up and started to laugh. 

Painted beautifully on Tommyinnit’s ceiling, was a mural of 8 large reindeer. Each one dancing and prancing around in the snow that had so delicately been painted all over.

“You’ve gotta admit, Toms, it’s pretty cool.” Techno said after he had stopped laughing, his neck craned back to admire the painting.

“I don’t care if you think it’s cool or not, I just want to understand. Why’d you do it?” Tommy asked.

“I swear, I didn’t do this.” 

Tommy crossed his arms, still very doubtful.

Techno sighed, “follow me,” he said, walking back to his own room.

There, he grabbed one of his homework papers and held it out for Tommy to see the small, poorly done doodles scattered all over the page.

“You’re really going to look at this paper and tell me that I’m the one who painted those reindeer on your ceiling? I struggle with a pencil, could you imagine what it would take for me to use paint without turning your room into a pile of unicorn throwup?”

It was silent for a minute as both boys thought of that scene. It made Techno smile brightly, while Tommy glowered. 

“If you ever get within 4 feet of my room with any sort of paint I will see to it that you’ll be executed before the dawn.”

“Alright, alright!” Techno laughed, holding his hands up in surrender. “I won’t paint your room. But tell me, Tommy, what was Wilbur doing when you got home?”

Tommy thought for a second, “sketching at the kitchen table while listening to some music, I believe.”

They shared a look before the two boys made their way to the kitchen together, where Techno demanded to see what Wilbur was drawing.

“Okay, okay. Jeez” Wilbur muttered, standing up and getting a glass of water as Techno grabbed the papers.

“See, Tommy? Do you really think that amazing painting could have been done by me?” Techo asked, slightly annoyed, but mostly enjoying the confusion on his younger brother’s face as he showed off the sketchbook. 

“So it was Wilbur who did it?” 

“Did what?” Wilbur pipped in as Techno sent a “duh” look towards the slightly daft child. 

Tommy sent him a glare, turning to face the eldest. “Did you, or did you not, paint a bunch of reindeer on my freaking ceiling.”

Wilbur shrugged non-committedly, before snatching his sketchbook back and meandering up the stairs to his own room. As he left, the other two could hear him humming.

“I can practically hear his guilty smile,” Techno said, turning to Tommy.

“I’m gonna kill a man.”

Tommy, as it turns out, didn’t actually end up killing his oldest brother. He did, however, enlist Techno’s help in delivering some payback to Wilbur. They brainstormed for a bit before a quick Amazon search decided the next move for Tommy.

A quick sidenote, did you know that you can buy an 8 foot tall inflatable reindeer for only 50 dollars off of Amazon? Tommy did. And all of a sudden he was 50 dollars poorer.

“Tommyinnit! I swear to the heavens, I know this was you and I will murder you!” Was the first thing Wilbur shouted when he got home the night after the reindeer was delivered. 

Tommy slept in Techno’s room that night. 

**Quick bonus because that was short!** 

It was nearly 3 am when Techno had finally gone to sleep, which is when Tommy and Wilbur decided to strike.

Putting their past behind them, the two brothers had decided they’d attack Techno, as the man had been switching sides the whole time they had been fighting with reindeer.  
Which was why they were outside in the middle of the night, attaching antlers and a bright red nose to Technoblade’s car. 

They knew Techno wouldn’t even glance outside until Tommy had already headed off to college for the day, and Wilbur would be at work, so they hoped the fires would die down a little before they had to face the middle child. 

“I’m still kinda bummed I won’t be able to see his reaction, though,” Tommy said with a quick yawn as he finished off wiring the antler. 

“Honestly, me too. Although if we were home when he finds out, he’d probably lock us outside in the cold or something.” Wilbur whispered, not wanting to wake anyone.

“Maybe he’d fill our rooms with spiders!” 

Wilbur shuddered, “that’s awful, Toms. Why would you even think of that.”

“Well he might.” 

“...Maybe this was a very bad idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you liked it! I'd love to hear some feedback if you've got the time and would be so kind :) I'm gonna go sleep now because I have to wake up for class in a grand total of 5 hours. 
> 
> Goodnight! Love you all, and I'll see you tomorrow! <3


End file.
